Shinya's Adventures
by NatNicole
Summary: Based on Shara Raizel's Drowning Memories, I decided to write a miniseries about Shinya Kanbara, the younger brother of Takuya from Digimon Frontier.
1. Episode 1: Playtime!

Hi! I'm new to this site, and while I won't mind people saying they don't like my ideas, here's a chapter I wrote as to what I thought would fit Shara Raizel's Drowning Memories fic. She already has her own plans, so I just thought I'd change this and publish this as a completely separate story anyway. Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: the digivice model belongs to Shara Raizel, and I DO NOT own Digimon.

**Playtime**

A boy with tufted auburn hair and hazel eyes was walking, pushing away the bushes and low branches of trees. He wore an orange shirt and light grey trousers, identical to the clothes he had worn 8 years ago. In reality, the boy was 18 years old, but for some unknown reason he had become a toddler on the day of the accident. The boy was not a real person, but a spirit that had lived in the Digital World ever since the accident. The accident where his big brother, his parents and his aunt and uncle had died.

The boy was Shinya Kanbara, and he too had died that fatal day at Shibuya station. He had somehow crossed over from the Real World to the Digital World, and a motherly Digimon named Frigimon had taken him in. She had raised him like a real parent, and had even managed to find suitable material to make the boy's clothes. Shinya had become friends with many small Digimon, and had heard the stories of how his big brother Takuya had saved this world with the help of his friends.

A day or two ago, a strange device had come to Shinya out of nowhere. It was the size of cell phone, but hardly looked like one. It was oval in shape and was yellow with dark green grips. The screen was inside a spike cornered hexagon. Below the screen was a round toggle that had two buttons in the center. The top of the oval shaped device was flatter, and instead of an antenna it had a small red square in the right "corner" of the device, meaning that it had scanning abilities. Since Shinya didn't know what the device was called, he decided to call it a D-Tector, and was wondering whether he could spirit evolve like Takuya.

Shinya soon came to a clearing and saw his best friend, Terriermon. "What took you so long?" Terriermon demanded, jumping into Shinya's arms. "I thought for a second you were gonna let me play this prank on my own."

"And let you have all the fun? No way!" Shinya laughed. With the rabbit-like Rookie hanging from his shoulder, Shinya took the bucket of water that Terriermon had filled and headed in the direction of their target. It was a Gabumon, and the two mischief-makers knew he would stink terribly if his fur got wet.

As Shinya crept up behind the sleeping Digimon, Terriermon fought the urge to giggle already. He managed to keep a straight face as Shinya threw all the water on the dog/lizard-like Rookie. Gabumon woke up with start, but the two best friends were already running off, laughing helplessly.

"You might want to get some soap, Gabumon!" Terriermon shouted cheekily. Unfortunately, the angry and wet Digimon was quite old and strong, allowing him to digivolve. Gabumon glowed and grew into a giant wolf-like Digimon known as Garurumon. "O-oh!" Terriermon exclaimed.

Shinya stopped laughing and running, turning around. "We're toast!" he yelled, starting to run for his life as Garurumon began chasing them. "What do we do, Terriermon?"

"I dunno! I've never seen anyone digivolve before!" Terriermon said, holding onto Shinya's shoulder. Of course, it only took few leaps for Garurumon to get in front of them.

"I really wish we hadn't made him angry," Shinya muttered, frozen to the spot. He had gotten in fights with Rookie and In-Training Digimon during the thousands of years that had passed in the Digital World (time flowed differently in the two worlds). But he had hardly ever been confronted by a Champion, and even then Frigimon had always been there to protect him. "How are we gonna get out of this one, Terriermon?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," was the Rookie's reply as Garurumon roared.

To be continued…

What do people think? Is this a good idea for a small series, or should I give up the whole idea and write something else?


	2. Epsidoe 2: Another day

Disclaimer: the digivice model belongs to Shara Raizel, and I DO NOT own Digimon.

**Another day**

Garurumon roared, looking at the two rather viciously. Shinya took a step back as Garurumon was about to lunge himself at the boy and Rookie. With a sudden show of courage, Terriermon jumped off Shinya's shoulder and fired his green plasma attack from his mouth. "Bunny Blast!"

The attack hit Garurumon's face but did little damage. Swelling up his ears so he could fly, Terriermon rose in the air and fired Bunny Blast from the right side of Garurumon. Shinya realized his best friend was trying to distract the angry Digimon for him to get away, so he quickly turned and ran.

Garurumon hit Terriermon with one of his front paws, throwing the little Digimon on the ground. "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon snarled as he shot a stream of blue fames from his large mouth. The attack hit Terriermon, making him yell in pain.

"Terriermon!" Shinya exclaimed, turning around and running towards his best friend.

"I'm… I'm fine," Terriermon said as he shakily got up. "Bunny Blast!"

Garurumon seemed to have had enough of this, and left to continue his nap. Shinya dropped on his knees next to Terriermon. "Terriermon. Are you all right?" he asked, knowing that there was no way all those bruises would heal anytime soon.

"No worries!" Terriermon said in his usual cheery way. "Some food and a good night's sleep is all I need." Shinya picked up his friend and carried him to a train track that was an hour's walk away. It had been built there recently as a Trailmon had been found. A very long time ago, the Digital World had been made of Fractal Code, including the living creatures known as Digimon. Trailmon tracks had crisscrossed the whole world, allowing plenty of different kinds of Trailmon to act as means of transportation. But as time passed, those tracks became very rusty and all Trailmon were thought to be extinct. When one was found, it was decided that small tracks would be built all over the place.

The single Trailmon arrived, allowing Shinya and an exhausted Terriermon on board. Watching the scenery whizz past, Shinya wished once again that he could spirit evolve with his D-Tector like his brother could. If he had, Terriermon wouldn't have gotten so hurt because Shinya would have temporarily become a Digimon and beat Garurumon.

They soon arrived an arctic area that was covered in snow and ice. Not far from the edge of it, was a single igloo where Shinya and Frigimon currently lived. Shinya walked in through the wooden door, holding Terriermon, who was asleep, behind his back.

"Hello, Shinya. What did you and Terriermon do today?" the snowman/bear-like Champion asked with its feminine voice. She was cooking something with her back to Shinya, mixing a soup.

"Uhh… not much," Shinya said hesitatingly. He wasn't much of a liar.

"You didn't get in any trouble again?" Frigimon asked, a little suspicious of Shinya's tone. If she would see that Terriermon was in the igloo and in a bad condition, she would know what the two had been up to something rather stupid.

"Sure not," Shinya said. He crept into his room to let Terriermon sleep on his bed. The long-eared Rookie was drooling a little. Shinya smiled before going back to the dining room/kitchen, closing the door.

The next morning Terriermon, who had spent the night and had eaten a bowlful of soup that Shinya smuggled into his room, left before Frigimon could see him. He went to the nearby valley.

Waking up from the sunshine that streamed in through his bedroom window, Shinya woke up. He looked undr the bed and saw that Terriermon had left a note. 'At the valley. Lets camp out. See ya at the cave there.'

Shinya put n his shirt and grabbed his D-Tector from the bedside cabinet. He went into the kitchen to pack food into a backpack, mainly bread and such. He ate the remains of yesterday's soup and left a note n he fridge for Frigimon that said he had gone camping in the valley with Terriermon.

A few hours later at the valley, Shinya and Terriermon were busy hiking. Or mostly, Shinya was. Terriermon rode on his shoulder and the two chattered. "Nuh-uh! Greymon's way stronger than Leomon any day."

"Yeah, but Leomon's a lot smarter and faster," Terriermon countered. "He'd win easily if those two ever fight."

"As if!" Shinya laughed. The day went on peacefully, and so did the day after that. On their third day of camping, the two best friends went to explore a part of the valley they hadn't been in yet. The boy and Rookie jumped into a small spring to swim. Shinya had taken just his shoes off, and was splashing around with the sleeves of his shirt pulled up.

A DarkTyrannomon showed up. Not seeing it, Shinya climbed onto a rock and jumped into the spring, shouting: "Cannonball!"

The water splashed all over DarkTyrannomon's large feet. It was on a bad mood as always, and roared angrily. Shinya surfaced, turning around. "Please say I didn't make him mad," he said. The black dinosaur-like Digimon roared and sent a fireball at the spring. Terriermon pushed Shinya out of the way.

"They're always mad," he replied. Remembering how Terriermon had gotten hurt, Shinya got out and walked in front of DarkTyrannomon. Terriermon followed, worried. "Are you nuts?"

"Get lost, you big dino! I won't let Terriermon get hurt again!" Shinya declared. Something in his pocket glowed, and the child took out his digivice, surprised. Its screen was illuminated with a white light, and Terriermon began to glow too.

To be continued…

Just so you all knw, the digivice is really a D3-T, but Shinya only knows the D-Tectors so he calls his a D-Tector. I'll be caling t just a digivice so that it won't get too confusing.


End file.
